


Seekers

by Stuff666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, cuties being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuff666/pseuds/Stuff666
Summary: Harry is bi as hell and has a thing for people who are amazing at Quidditch.





	Seekers

**Author's Note:**

> set in a world where cedric doesn't fucking die.  
loosely inspired on this beautiful art by UpTheHillArt on tumblr and instagram: https://upthehillart.tumblr.com/image/167120260830

Harry first noticed it during the Triwizard Tournament. He just thought he was jealous because he hated to see Cho on Cedric's arm instead of his, but then he realized that maybe it was because he hated to see _Cedric_ on Cho's arm. And then he realized that he wanted to be there with both of them, not just one of them. He knew that was impossible, however, so he didn't say anything to anyone except Ron and Hermione. He was happy to live in silence, and besides, he had more pressing matters on his mind. 

But then the last task came around, and Cedric almost died. Wormtail had never been a strong magic user, so when he cast the Killing Curse, it hadn't fully worked. Sent Cedric into a two month long coma, yes, but hadn't killed him. And during those long months, after Barty Crouch Jr. had been dealt with, Harry found himself sitting with Cho a whole lot in the small room in St. Mungo's. The two had become close, talking in whispers and quiet voices, some part of them scared that if they spoke too loudly they would disturb Cedric. 

And at some point in those months, Cho kissed Harry for the first time. She had run out of the room after that, leaving Harry sitting there, too stunned to move. When she came back, she had apologized, and explained that she had had a crush on him for a while, but Cedric had asked her out first. But now she didn't know what was going to happen to him, and she just wanted to see what kissing Harry was like. They started sharing the big armchair in Cedric's room after that, and no one ever raised an eyebrow. 

When Cedric woke up, he was greeted by the sight of his girlfriend and Harry curled up on the chair, Cho's head tucked under Harry's chin as they slept. They woke up when Healers bustled in, running scans on Cedric and shoving potions in his face. They had jumped apart, Cho sliding to the floor, and both refused to look at each other as they were ushered out of the room. When they were finally allowed back in, they kept to opposite sides of the room, both looking guilty and not meeting Cedric's eyes. They were expecting him to yell.

Instead, he patted the bed on either side of him and asked them to sit. So they did, tentatively at first, but relaxing when Cedric didn't get mad. They spent a few hours talking, catching him up on the things that he had missed in the two months he had been out. Ron and Hermione had finally realized their feelings for each other, since they had been spending a lot of time alone with Harry at St. Mungo's all the time. And then they talked about them. When Amos came in an hour later, he found the three curled up on Cedric's bed, Harry and Cho asleep and Cedric with an arm around both. 

At school that fall, they often got weird looks, but soon everyone came to accept that the seekers from three different houses had seemingly fallen for each other. It wasn't uncommon to see the three down on the Quidditch pitch, their different coloured robes swirling around them as they practiced. If they took a while in the dressing rooms after, well, that was their own business, wasn't it? The only time there was awkwardness between them was when two of them were playing against each other, leaving the third to figure out who to cheer for. 

When Cho and Cedric graduated, everyone expected the three to go their separate ways, seeing as Harry was still at Hogwarts. But instead, they seemed to get all the stronger with the distance. Cho and Cedric got a flat in muggle London, and they both started working at a small wizarding cafe in Diagon Alley. Harry was there as often as he could be, which wasn't very often, but they made it work. And then came the war, and everything got harder. 

Harry was on the run, and Cho and Cedric were doing all they could to help the Order, which they were now a part of. Months passed with no word from Harry, and any minute of downtime the two had was filled with worry for their younger boyfriend. Many nights were spent with the Weasley's, holding mugs of tea and hoping to hear any sort of news. Even bad news would've been welcomed at that point, because it was better than not knowing at all. 

The Battle of Hogwarts was the first time they had seen each other since the previous summer, and they could only spare moments before the tide of the fighting pulled them away from each other. When Hagrid entered the courtyard with Harry's broken body held in his arms, Cedric's scream almost made Harry reveal himself sooner. He had watched through cracked open eyes as Bill and Charlie had to restrain Cedric as Cho just stood there, her body frozen in shock. 

The moment Voldemort's body hit the ground, the two were on top of him, their arms locked around the boy, all three of them crying openly. Ron and Hermione soon joined, followed by the rest of the Weasley's and most of the Hogwarts population. Stories were thrown around without restraint, and Harry learned how Cedric had saved Fred's life, using _accio_ to pull him out of the way of the debris that would have killed him. He also learned about the deaths of Remus and Tonks, and how his small godson was now an orphan.

When all the funerals were done, the trials began. Harry went to every single one, giving his testimonies either for or against the people before him. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were released, while Lucius was not. They never became true friends, but things were definitely easier between Draco and Harry after that. After everything had settled down, the three moved into the flat in London, with the addition of Edward Remus Lupin, also known as Teddy. 

Things never truly calmed down for Harry Potter, but things were certainly much better than they had been when he was an emotional fourteen year old boy. He had good friends, a good family, and most importantly, he had his seekers. And while they may not have lived happily ever after, they lived as happy as they could possibly be. Which, to be fair, may have been the happiest you would ever find three people. 


End file.
